Because I Love You
by dinkleberg
Summary: Shuyin wakes up and finds himself beside Zanarkand's most beloved songstress... and begins to think. Shuyin/Lenne, oneshot.


**Because I Love You  
><strong>_a Shuyin/Lenne oneshot_

It all happened so quickly, Shuyin wasn't even sure if they even did it. The moment he cracked his eyes open, he had to close them again because of the blinding sunlight that had filled the entire room. Why, oh why, didn't he close the curtains like he used to every night before he slept?

His hand shifted slightly and it brushed against Lenne's smooth fingers. He relaxed and felt a smile creep upon his face. Oh, he thought to himself, _that _was why.

Shuyin sat up, his eyes fixed on the sleeping songstress next to him. He knew she was beautiful—he'd even told her that many times, but seeing her like this was more than words could describe. He reached out and brushed away a few loose strands of hair from her face, and could swear he felt electricity run up his hand as he caressed her cheeks.

No one had ever made him feel this way before, not even his previous girlfriends. They had never made him feel like he finally had a real reason to breathe—like life was worth it. Before he met Lenne, his only life was blitzball. No one had ever moved him so strongly by just being next to him. No one had ever made him fall this hard when it came to love.

It was crazy for him. Everything was crazy, because he was crazy about Zanarkand's most beloved songstress, the woman who was just as crazy about him.

At first, he couldn't believe his luck. He couldn't believe she loved him as much as he loved her, and every moment spent with her had almost felt like a dream so much that he was afraid he was going to wake up at any moment.

He remembered feeling that way before he fell asleep with her in his arms last night. Please don't let her disappear, Shuyin had remembered wishing, as he held on to her and kissed her. Please don't let this be some cruel dream.

A wave of relief washed over him as he gently held onto her hand.

"Shuyin…?" her voice startled him slightly, distracting him from his thoughts. Shuyin's blue eyes met Lenne's hazel brown ones, and he felt his heart race. He loved everything about her, but there was nothing he loved more than meeting those eyes with his own. It made his head spin, even more so as she sat up to be closer to him. He could still smell her perfume, and it made him dizzier, if that was even possible.

"Mornin'," he said numbly, wrapping his arms around her. "I hope you slept well."

"The best sleep I've ever had ever since I became a songstress," Lenne admitted sheepishly, and as an afterthought, "Among some other experiences."

Shuyin chuckled. "I didn't mean for it to happen so quickly," he said, "I mean, we've only known each other for like…"

"The time was right," Lenne said with a smile, kissing his cheek, "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

His heart skipped a beat. How does she do it? Shuyin thought. How does she make me feel like this _all _the time?

"Me too," he told her, smiling, "I… you're somethin' special, Lenne."

"Special?" Lenne looked up at him curiously.

"No, even more than that," Shuyin went on, "Amazing. Or… magnificent. Beautiful. I could go on for hours…"

Lenne giggled.

"What?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling as he laughed sheepishly, "I was trying to be romantic."

"No, no, nothing's wrong!" Lenne said, "I just… you're honestly the most adorable boy I've ever met. I never would've thought the captain of the Abes would be such a…"

"Such a…?"

"Such a dork!" exclaimed Lenne, bursting into laughter.

Shuyin smirked, "I hope that's a good thing, princess," he growled playfully, kissing her neck, "You're the only one who can call me a dork and live to tell the tale."

"Yeah, because you love me," Lenne mocked, "Otherwise I'd be dead, right? You'd put anyone else who isn't me into that sphere pool and drown him to death!"

Shuyin laughed. "You're ruthless."

"You're a dork."

Shuyin pretended to look as though he was trying to control his anger and inhaled deeply. "Because I love you, Lenne," he said, restraining himself from breaking into a smile, "Only because I love you."


End file.
